


Cruciatus Dominationem

by rororower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cruciatus, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororower/pseuds/rororower
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Harry and Draco are a married couple enjoying their new flat in Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, Draco forgets and leaves the front door open, uninvited visitors show up at inopportune moments, and chaos ensues. Oh yeah, it all centers around an interesting use of the Cruciatus Curse.





	Cruciatus Dominationem

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 11/21/17: Just added a new section! Enjoy as the plot gets thicker (hehe)!
> 
> After years of lurking here, this is my first published Drarry! Hope you happy kinky people enjoy, and leave me a comment, any feedback is welcome! I want to write more fic and the best way to do it in the best way is to have other people tell me what the best way is. 
> 
> And about the unfinishedness, I'm going to finish this story as soon as possible, fear not and stay tuned! (It gets better!) (Or worse!) (Depending on how much you like crack pairings!)

 

It was Christmastime, and the air in Hogsmeade was crisp and merry with the sound of carolers’ voices and jingling bells. Atop the rows of colorful, bustling shops, cozy apartments perched, beckoning with fires smoldering inside grates within. The fourth floor unit above Honeydukes with the gabled windows happened to be the current property of Harry Potter and his new husband.

If one were to have climbed the rich mahogany steps inside the building, and paused on the landing outside of Apartment 439, one might have thought the Potter-Malfoys kept a rather obnoxious kneazle from the agitated mewling that would have drifted through their handsome front door.

In fact, if one were to take a step further and push open said door, which Draco Potter-Malfoy had forgotten to charm shut with the usual Do Not Disturb in his haste to reach Harry Potter-Malfoy, who had tied himself rather expertly to the bedposts of their enormous four-poster (he had made a smug mental note to tell Hermione about his spellwork, then promptly snuffed the impulse, horrified at the thought of having to give context), then one might discover the unlikely source of the din.

“Merlin, Harry, you’re _so hot_ when you whine like a cornered Norwegian Ridgeback, I really can’t help myself,” panted Draco, half-buried in his husband’s rather delectable arsehole.

At this point, Harry was quite beside himself with the pleasure of being ravished by Draco’s lovely long prick and to his chagrin emitted another uncontrollable moan. “Draco, harder,” he managed to utter, then threw his head back, knocking his glasses askew on the headboard.

Draco, who was kneeling between Harry’s pillow-lifted hips, bent forward to lick stripes over both of Harry’s nipples. Harry arched his back, shuddering as Draco’s lips skimmed over his ears, and he murmured something extremely dirty. Harry’s brain short circuited. To be honest, Harry wasn’t even paying attention to whatever words Draco was actually using, and he didn’t really need to because in the next second, Draco was back to his original position, and the thrusting pressure on Harry’s prostate increased twofold. Harry registered a brief squirting noise and felt a wave of intense pleasure as his husband’s lubed hand stroked gently up and down his aching, erect penis. Unintelligible sounds came out of his mouth at the contact, so different from . He briefly wondered how Draco was managing to maintain two different speeds, before feeling the cresting wave of his orgasm beginning to wash over him. “I’m-” Harry gasped, and then groaned angrily as the pressure of Draco’s hand and cock disappeared abruptly.

“Nuh-uh,” Draco teased, standing up and walking around the bed until he was level with Harry’s head. “You haven’t earned it yet, Harry.”

Harry collapsed heavily onto the sweat-soaked quilt, sighing frustratedly. “Oh come _on,_ Malfoy. Just give it to me already. I’m _dying_ to come.” He looked beseechingly up at Draco, feeling a little thrill as he saw that Draco had started to stroke himself, drawing closer to the bed. Merlin’s beard, Harry loved sucking Draco Potter-Malfoy off after he’d been in his arse. “I’ll do _anything._ ”

Harry smiled beatifically, his eyes narrowing in on Draco’s nether regions, pale and shining from their earlier activities. Harry eagerly leaned forward as much as he could, determined to take most of Draco into his mouth, but overshot.

“Ow,” Draco complained, jumping back with a hand on his groin. “We really need to get your glasses checked, they haven’t been the same since they got doused in that funny wax we got from Weasley’s infernal shop.” Draco lifted the glasses from Harry’s face and the room became slightly more blurred.

Harry laughed and followed the movement of Draco’s hand as he placed the glasses lovingly on the bedside table. He caught a glimpse of the long, dark shape of what must be Draco’s wand--

“Draco!” Harry said, struck suddenly by an idea he’d been idly tossing about in the back of his mind lately. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a while.”

“I’m listening.”

So he told his husband exactly what he wanted done. Draco pulled back, pale, thinking hard. “Harry, you know I would never hurt you.”

Harry held his breath, hoping against hope.

There was a long pause. “Okay,” said Draco finally. “But only because I love you...and I know how much it would mean to you.”

Harry sighed and smiled, eyes meeting Draco’s with a burning look filled with fierce love and desire. Draco’s breath hitched, and he picked up his wand.

“You have to mean it, darling,” Harry whispered tenderly, still looking deep into Draco’s eyes.

Draco nodded and raised the wand. “ _Crucio Dominationem!”_

 

* * *

 

Two things happened simultaneously after Draco cast the modified Cruciatus Curse.

From Harry’s perspective, the world had exploded. The pain hit almost immediately, and his body was braced for it, and he cried out, but it was a different sort of pain. It was like Muggle corkscrews over every part of his skin, but instead of agony, there was white hot pleasure so intense that it was almost unbearable. Harry strained against his bonds, body desperately thrusting at the air for some relief. The pain built and built, and then with a desperate cry Harry gave himself over to the most spectacular orgasm of his life.

The second thing that happened was that the door of the Potter-Malfoy apartment, unlocked, burst open to admit a wizard that had no time to do anything other than open his mouth in shock before being unceremoniously splattered in vast amounts of Harry Potter-Malfoy’s spunk.

Harry came down from this incredible experience rather slowly, breathing raggedly as if he had just run a marathon and grinning madly. He wanted to savor every moment of it as long as he could, determinedly keeping his eyes shut as he stretched luxuriously in his bonds. “Draco, baby,” he said as the last of the throbbing in his nether regions subsided, “We have got to do this the other way around. You would love it. It felt amazing.  You know what, if you don’t want me to do it to you right now, we could try it again except with your cock in my--”

Harry felt the ropes around his arms and legs vanish. “Draco?” He opened his eyes and saw the stunned figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt standing wetly in front of the bed. “ _Kingsley?”_ Harry turned his head, horrified, to look at Draco, who had a similar expression on his face.

Harry tried to leap off the bed, his weak legs giving out immediately. Harry trod on Draco’s toes attempting to get up again and face the Minister of Magic.

“I swear it’s not what it looks like, Kingsley, I asked him to do it, we had a good talk about it beforehand, we are really good at sex talks --”

Kingsley’s eyes were bulging out of his skull, and his mouth opened and closed a couple times. This had the unfortunate effect of dislodging thick white globs of liquid from his nose, right into his mouth.

Harry felt the completely inappropriate urge to laugh. “Kingsley, we were just having _kinky sex,_ it wasn’t the actual Cruciatus Curse.”

Draco wasn’t moving behind Harry, but Harry felt certain that Kingsley wouldn’t try anything with Harry in the way and he was going to keep it that way while he figured out a way to salvage the situation. Harry watched the Minister’s face warily.

Kingsley made a sudden movement, and Harry reacted instinctively, snatching Draco’s wand from his husband’s hand. _“CRUCIO DOMINATIONEM!”_ he yelled wildly, and Kingsley dropped like a stone.

 

* * *

 

The heady rush of power swept through Harry and he discovered an intimate and intricate connection between him and Kingsley Shacklebolt, emanating directly from his somehow erect groin. Laughing madly, Harry pointed Draco’s wand at different parts of Kingsley, who was spread-eagled on the floor, enjoying the way his eyes rolled up into his head each time. Harry could  _ feel _ everything he was doing to Kingsley like the other man’s body was an extension of his own. He groaned as Kingsley shuddered, let out a yelp, and came. Harry was surprised by his second orgasm, which was triggered by his left hand that had found his cock without him noticing. 

“Harry,” he heard a hoarse whisper come from behind him once he had come down from the high. “Did you just use Cruciatus Dominationem on the bleeding  _ Minister of Magic _ ????” 

Harry turned around, an enormous shite-eating grin on his face.

“Damn right, babe, I just made the Minister of Magic cream his pants! With your wand!”  Draco had backed up into the chest of drawers and was looking petrified and very naked. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for his lover underneath the euphoria, scanned the room, and zeroed in on a mass of cloth lying partially wedged between the bed and the chest of drawers, that had been shifted slightly by Draco. 

“Aha,” Harry said, straightening up and throwing the pants to Draco. Draco pulled them on with a little difficulty, trancelike. Harry grinned. Draco, suddenly suspicious, looked down. Harry’s mouth stretched a little wider.

“Harry,” Draco said slowly, anger creeping into his voice. “Harry, these are my --”

“Yes, darling, I know you’ve been looking for them for ages,” Harry purred gleefully, moving towards him and pinning him against the wall, leather pants and all. “What a fortuitous find! Don’t they just look  _ ravishing  _ on you?” 

Strangely, all trace of fear of repercussions had left him after  _ Crucio _ -ing Kingsley. Harry supposed he should be feeling a little more ashamed, and then decided he didn’t care. 

Draco pushed Harry away, growing angry. “What in the name of Merlin is going on with you, Harry? You just- you just - HAD KINKY SEX with the MInister of Magic, and now you want to seduce me while he lays UNCONSCIOUS on our FLOOR?” 

Harry let his husband splutter on for a while, slithering in what he thought was a superiorly sexy way back onto the bed. He won’t be able to resist me now, Harry thought, arranging himself in some sort of contorted pretzel that he believed emphasized his raging boner. This is totally hot, he thought, looking over at Kingsley’s cum-splattered form below. Totally hot.

The sound of footsteps and excited conversation drifted in from beyond the half-open door, and Draco, being the first to notice, stopping speaking and with a  singularly fierce expression on his face, attempted to sprint to the door in order to close it in the face of whoever happened to be imposing yet again upon the sanctity of the flat. 

Most unfortunately for the blonder Potter-Malfoy, the leather pants had been lost a few years previously. Anyone well versed in wizarding haberdashery would appreciate that dragon leather needs oiling every seven weeks to maintain peak suppleness and wearability.  As expected, Draco overbalanced hard against his legs encased in what seemed like pure iron and consequently fell flat on his face, jabbing Kingsley in the nose for quite the rude awakening. 

Also unfortunately for Draco’s noble intentions of privacy, Harry saw his chance and leapt. Landing gracefully, Harry threw open the half-open door and exclaimed, “Aha, the strippers are here! Just what I was waiting for!” 

* * *

To be continued...

 

 


End file.
